Connections as Thin as Silk
by OceanWavesAuthor
Summary: A series of 78 1-shots that connected the Weasley-Potter clan. There's romance, heart break, regret, anguish, joy, tear's shed, and most of all love. Some say the family is stuck together with iron bars, never breaking or reshaping. In truth the family is connected by a string as thin as silk, and yes it does break but it always comes together. Written for Morning Lilies challenge.
1. First Kiss

Connections thin as silk- Next Generation

Teddy & Victorie

First Kiss

This is my attempt on Morning Lilies Connect the Weasley's challenge; I have chosen to do the 78 pack that involves the next-generation. I will later do the 36 pack that involves the 7 Weasley children you know and love.

If you're not familiar to this amazing challenge then here's a brief description! This challenge uses all the next-gen together in pairs of two. Yes, everyone is with another character at least once. To correctly make this work the 'contestants' have a prompt each one-shot they write. Got it? Hopefully you do, because I'm starting now!

Disclaimer- Not J.K Rowling I could never create such a beautiful, diverse, intelligent, wonderful, lovable, heartfelt, sorrow ridden masterpiece. Need I say more?

* * *

The air brushed Victories blonde hair from behind her ears. The garden was quiet and the moon reflected in the small pond. In all honesty it was beautiful. I needed a place to get away, to just be with her. I wonder if this is how it felt to be in love, I've never asked before.

I, Teddy Lupin may be in love with Victorie Weasley. There I said it. What's not to love? Her intellect, the caring nature she has, her strong loyalty. Looking at her I was certain, there was no one I would rather spend the rest of life with than her. I wanted to hold her cradle her against my chest and look at the stars. How mushy, Liam would laugh if he heard what I was thinking but who cares, it's true.

Then the fear settled in what if she didn't like me in that way. We have practically grown up together; we have been friends since she was born. I remember the jealously I felt when she started dating Peter Wood. The burning in my chest, the urge to rip him to pieces- that might have been my wolfish side coming through though. At the time I wrote it off as worrying about the girl who I loved like a younger sister. No, not a younger sister a mate, wife, a lover.

Where was my Gryffindor bravery now? Putting my worries aside I turned my head and looked at her. She was sitting next to me on the bench. Her blue eyes staring at the moons reflection in the water. An inquiring look on her face, her eyebrows furrowed. I knew that look well she was upset about something and was finding a solution. Maybe I could help with a little distraction.

Sliding myself closer to her to the point where my hip was pressed against hers. She turned her head and cocked her head to the side asking me what I was doing. Not wanting to miss the chance I put my face to her faces, soon our noses were touching. Opening her mouth to say something I gently pressed my lips against hers. Being one to have kissed other girls before her, it was without a doubt the best kiss I've ever had.

I pulled away first and blushed- thank goodness it was dark- and I knew my hair was most likely a royal blue color as it turned that shade when I was happy and I don't remember ever being as happy as I am now. Looking at Victorie I saw numerous emotions cross her face. First shock, then confusion, then a grin broke across her face.

"Teddy Lupin you do not know how long I've wanted that to happen."

This was definitely the best moment of my life, "Victorie Weasley you do not know how happy I am for mustering up my Gryffindor bravery."

"Well you do know what that means don't you?" She asked cocking her head to the side and batting her eyelashes at me.

"Erm, no?"

"This means you can snog me like that whenever you want."

Most guys would have nodded eagerly at the prospect of snogging Victorie at any time but I grew up with this sly, cunning, girl; merlin it's a wonder why she wasn't put in Slytherin. "Really Vic, now what will I have to do to earn that ah, right?"

A frown appeared on her face, "Teddy whatever do you mean?"

Raising my eyebrows, I too turned my head to the side, "Oh really so you want nothing in return for this gift you have given me?" My tone matched hers to the sickly sweet voice.

"Fine Teddy, but your no fun. You have to tell everyone that we're dating."

I opened my mouth to answer but before I could there was a scuttling in the bushes and pounding footfalls leading back to Harry's house. Then James voice echoing across the garden, "Teddy and Tori are dating now! They just said so! I saw them snogging!"

"Well Vic now that that's out of the way can we move on to step two?"

"Why of course, what are you waiting for?"

Not answering I leaned my head in to hers then our lips met and I knew I would always remember the day that I first kissed Victorie Weasley. It was now etched into my brain. But even more so I would always remember the second time I kissed Victorie Weasley. It lasted for three minutes in between of course we came out for air. Then I will always remember the kiss ending and seeing the whole Potter-Weasley family around us and James saying "See they're snogging!"

* * *

Ages; Teddy- 18

Victorie-16

James-11

Remember this is just 1 out of 78 so there's a lot more coming!

So do you think this is good for the prompt? Any suggestions? What do you think? Comment anything from questions to compliments!

Thank you so much for reading! Follow, Favorite, Review

~OceanWavesAuthor :)


	2. Rules

Connections as Thin as Silk

Teddy/ Dominique

Rules

Hey everyone I'm back and I would like to thank my 1 reviewer/follower koryandrs be sure to check them out! Shesh I write such a wonderful story and only 1 person appreciates it, who do you, take me for! Anyway follow koryandrs wonderful example.

Anyway here's the **DISCLAIMER** anyone who thinks that I'm J.K is delusional.

I was watching Domy play on the beach surrounding her house. She was so young and so innocent why ruin that? Well, there's the fact that she's only a second year and more than half the male population at Hogwarts loves her.

She's not stupid though, she wouldn't do anything that's… Then again she might be behind it, teasing the poor poor male population. It's not like she's tried anything on me though so I should be fine… Right?

Running a hand through my pink hair I thought about what I could do. I could just ignore but then I would be failing my older brother duties. I also could tell Bill and Fleur about it.. No I don't want to be a snitch that's not the right way to play this; she'd never trust me again. I could set rules. Yes! A rule, that's perfect I could tell her the female version about what Harry, told me.

Standing up I walked slowly to where Domy was making sand float across the beach with magic. She had strawberry blonde hair the same length as her fathers and brown eyes. I could definitely see the Veela blood shine through. She was beautiful, in an altogether different way from Victorie. Where Victories looks were soft and subtle Domy's were sharp and piercing.

Clearing my throat I began, "Hey Dom what you doing?"

Her eyes focused on mine with a look of confusion and then suspicion, "Shouldn't you be daydreaming about snogging my sister?"

Breathing heavily through my nose I ignored her, "So, I thought you would like a talk Brother to Sister, you no."

"If you're my brother then the whole Vic thing is pretty gross."

"I noticed a lot of guys at school seem to erm... Enjoy your company."

Her brown eyes narrowed, "Yes, why did I get the sister you like wrong?"

If I was drinking something I would have chocked. I felt the heat rise to my face, "No, you got it right. I just thought I should set some guidelines."

Her eyebrows shot upwards, "Really? Okay I'm listening."

"Well, first don't let guys look at you, you're not their property."

"Teddy, what if they're sitting behind me?"

"Dom..."

"Alright, alright don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Next, don't accept offers to broom cupboards."

A loud laugh escaped her mouth, "Oh God Teddy, I'm not daft! What about that time I saw you and Daphne LaCoy almost doing more than snogging?"

"I didn't have these rules then, but you do! Anyway don't do anything that would be… Bad for your health."

"Teddy Remus Lupin, what girl do you take me for?! I'm going into my third year not fifth, are you bloody insane!?" Anger evident in her voice.

"Well… I'm just going off of what Harry told me." I finished lamely.

The fire in her eyes died down but a frown still crossed her face, "Teddy, I'm not a billbow, just trust me okay?"

I nodded in defeat, "Your right it's just…"

She nodded, "Want to help with the hourglass?"

With that we spent many hours trying to create a floating hourglass. Leaving the awkward conversation behind us. I still have a feeling that she told Victorie all about tit though. The next day she asked me if I had any dating rules.

Ages- Teddy-17

Domy- 13

What do you think? I know its short but it is a one-shot.

Review, Follow, Favorite! Love you all XOXO

~OceanWavesAuthor


End file.
